


Les damnés

by sebastianlund



Category: Faust - Johann Wolfgang von Goethe, Fictions Partagées
Genre: Darkfic, F/M, Réécriture, Tragédie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 15:45:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14023467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebastianlund/pseuds/sebastianlund
Summary: J’ai toujours été un peu mécontent de la fin de 'Faust I' de Johann Wolfgang Goethe – c’est-à-dire, la solution de deux ex machina de la phrase : « Elle est sauvée. ». La tragédie de Goethe ne se termine donc pas de manière tragique. Ainsi, j’ai converti la phrase d’ « Elle est jugée » à la place. Ma fan fiction montre donc le cours de l'action dans 'Faust I' après la condamnation de Marguerite. Parce que le cadre de l'histoire de Goethe est si intertextuel, je me suis permis de faire des allusions directes à Christopher Marlowe, Dante, Céline et au folklore allemand.Dans l'ensemble, je considère ma fan fiction comme une pièce de darkfic, c'est-à-dire le genre correctif de fan fiction où l’auteur-lecteur a rendu l'histoire plus sombre et méchante que l'original.





	Les damnés

**Author's Note:**

> J’ai toujours été un peu mécontent de la fin de 'Faust I' de Johann Wolfgang Goethe – c’est-à-dire, la solution de deux ex machina de la phrase : « Elle est sauvée. ». La tragédie de Goethe ne se termine donc pas de manière tragique. Ainsi, j’ai converti la phrase d’ « Elle est jugée » à la place. Ma fan fiction montre donc le cours de l'action dans 'Faust I' après la condamnation de Marguerite. Parce que le cadre de l'histoire de Goethe est si intertextuel, je me suis permis de faire des allusions directes à Christopher Marlowe, Dante, Céline et au folklore allemand.  
> Dans l'ensemble, je considère ma fan fiction comme une pièce de darkfic, c'est-à-dire le genre correctif de fan fiction où l’auteur-lecteur a rendu l'histoire plus sombre et méchante que l'original.

 

 

 

 

 

 

UNE PRISON

 

 

 

 

 

 

Méphistopheles ( _apparaissant dans le couloir_ ) : Allons ! Ou bien vous êtes perdus. Vaine timidité ! Hésitation et palabre ! Mes chevaux frisonnent, le matin point.

Marguerite :

                                                                                       Qu-est-ce qui ici du sol ?

                                                                                       Lui ! Lui ! Chasse-le.

                                                                                       Que cherche-t-il au saint lieu ?

                                                                                       Il me veut !

Faust : Tu dois vivre !

Marguerite : Jugement de Dieu ! C’est à toi que je me suis livrée.

Méphistophélès ( _à Faust_ ) : Viens ! Viens ! Je ne te laisserais pas à l’abandon.

Marguerite : Je suis tienne, Père ! Sauve moi ! Anges, saintes milices, formez-vous à mon entour pour me préserver !

Henri ! Tu me fais horreur.

Méphistophélès : Elle est sauvée !

Voix ( _d’en haut_ ) : Elle est jugée.

Méphistophélès ( _á Faust_ ) : Viens à moi !

( _Il disparait avec Faust_ )

Une voix ( _du fond, décroissant_ ) : Henri ! Henri !

Belzebub : Elle est jugée !

Lucifer : Jugée, est-elle !

Chœur des diables ( _dansant_ ) :

                                           Quelle chaleur ! Quelle fureur !

                                           La fillette vertueuse est à nous,

                                           Elle subit la douleur et l’agonie !

                                           Résidant dans le vide éternel,

                                           Le joyau du sceptre de notre maître !

                                           Wittenberg somnole devient le légendaire Troie,

                                           Le prince Paris attend son destin !

 

 

 

 

 

 

LA NUIT

 

 

 

 

 

 

FAUST, MÉPHISTOPHÉLÈS

 

Faust ( _seul_ ) : Les cieux se jettent sur moi ! Le désespoir grandit. Hélas ! Sa joue rose, sa peau douce, hélas ! Ses manières vertus, hélas ! L’Apocalypse ! Et ce diable rusé, la père de toutes douleurs : Astuces, sorcellerie, potions sont ses instruments terribles. Est-elle vraiment condamnée?

Méphistophéles ( _entre_ ) : Ah bravo ! Le docteur triste, quelle vue ! Vous appartenez vraiment dans votre haute chambre d'étude. Qu'est-ce qui aide les bouquins maintenant? Quel art proposez-vous pour vous aider? Médecine, philosophie, droit – un désert vide ! Il faut faire avec ce qu’il reçut, cette fille n’avait rien d’autre. Produirons une fois de plus les merveilles du monde !

Faust : La Sainte Trinité de la Mort ! Les mères mortes, l’enfant noyé, le frère poignardé. Sauvez-moi, Seigneur ! Sauvez-la !

Méphistophéles : Une trinité en effet.

Faust : La créature la plus misérable à la surface de la terre !

Méphistophélès ( _à part_ ) : Pas en enfer.

Faust : Créature maléfique, disparaître de ce monde!

Méphistophélès ( _à part_ ): Quand ma tâche est terminée, volontiers.

Faust : Mon compagnon froid, toujours intrigant, chuchotant. Que va-t-il arriver au plus misérable des hommes ? Vous passez toute ta vie dans la poussière des livres pour vous retrouver aux portes de l'enfer. Entreprise lamentable ! J’envie les oiseaux, gazouillant, volant – inconsciemment.

Méphistophélès : Bah ! Le chagrin est l'ouverture des nouvelles possibilités.

Faust : Seigneur, m’entendez-vous ?

Méphistophélès : C’est bel et bon ! Il est occupé. Nous volons au pape, il vous accordera une belle grâce !

Faust : Pas même le petit Dieu du monde peut me sauver. Je vais périr !

( _Il pleure_ )

Méphistophélès : Le ruisseau, puis la rivière, enfin la mer. En avant ! 

( _Méphistophélès prend sa main_ )

Volons jusqu'au bout du nuit!

 

 

 

 

 

 

L’ENFER

 

 

 

 

 

 

MARGUERITE _enchainé, à genoux du_ DIABLE

LOUVE, LÉOPARD, LION

DIDON, CLÉOPÂTRE, HÉLÈNE

 

La louve, le léopard, le lion ( _ensemble_ ) : Intempérance ! Violence ! Fraude !

Le Diable : Eh quoi ! _Lasciate ogne speranza, voi ch'intrate_.

Marguerite : Quel est cet endroit malheureux, si loin du divin ? Je frémis, je supplie. J’appelle la lumière. Je suis à toi, mon Seigneur!

Le Diable ( _en riant_ ) : Dans ces profondeurs, Il ne peut pas t’entendre.

Marguerite : De grâce! Je suis condamné. Moi, enchaînée, miserable. Je regrette d’avoir vu ce visage hideux. Henri ! Henri ! Où êtes-vous ?

Le Diable : Pas de soucie, ma fillette, ton prince sera bientôt là.

Marguerite : Oh ! Je sens la chaleur macabre et le froid claquant. Comment ?

Le Diable : Plein de terreurs et pourtant vide, il brûle chaud pendant qu’il gèle. Le temps continue et s’arrête.

Marguerite : Je désire les lèvres du Seigneur !

Le Diable : Oubliez le paradis et toute sa félicité! Vous êtes loin des sphères célestes. Jetez vos souhaits et vos désirs. Ici, Didon, Cléopatra et Hélène sont vos comrades.

Didon : Mon Énée !

Cléopatra : Mon César !

Hélène : Mon Paris !

Marguerite : Hélas ! Je mérite cette entrepris. Punissez-les, punissez-moi !

Le Diable : Comme vous le souhaitez. L'empereur est là pour servir. Vous serez ballotté par les vents terribles d'une tempête violente, sans repos. 

( _La tempête l'attrape_ )

Marguerite ( _dans la tempête_ ) :

                                           En arrière et en avant,

                                           Dans cet état effrayable !

                                           La fille de la campagne paisible,

                                           Bonne, pauvre, légitime, où est-elle ?

                                           Attendant son doux amant,

                                           Il me réconfortera en un instant !

 

 

 

 

 

 

LE BANQUET DU PAPE

 

 

 

 

 

 

FAUST, MÉPHISTOPHÉLÈS

LE PAPE, _avec des_ MOINES _présents_

 

Faust : Bonté divine! Comment m'a-t-on amené à l'enceinte de Rome ?

Méphistophélès : Compter sur les merveilles de l'empereur, ce beau palais est celui du Pape.

Faust : Orgie de blasphème et de magie passionnante, devons-nous continuer ? Je m’humillie devant toi, Pape, divinité charnelle.

Méphistophélès : Le voici encore, le démon désespéré ! Allons, cherchons dans les creux de ce lieu saint. 

( _Ils entrent dans le banquet du Pape_ )

Le Pape : Asseyez-vous, mes chers frères.

Moine : Je vous remercie la Sainteté.

Méphistophélès : Ne me dérange pas!

Le Pape : Qui a parlé ? Frères, regardez alentour.

Moine ( _cherchant_ ) : C'était probablement le vent.

Mephistophélès ( _à Faust_ ) : Rejoignez, vous vivez seulement une fois!

Faust : Vous diable ! Hélas, mon Marguerite, c'est ce que j'ai apporté sur nous, astuces de base et non-sens. Bien loin, je te sens encore proche de moi. Quel spectacle !

Méphistophélès ( _s’emparant du plat_ ) : Merci, monsieur.

Le Pape : Que se passe-t-il ? Qui m’a arraché ce plat des mains ?

Méphistophélès ( _s’emparant du plat_ ) : Je vais prendre aussi celui-là.

Moine : Votre Sainteté, c’est sans doute là quelque âme en peine, venue du purgatoire son pardon de votre Sainteté.

Le Pape : C’est possible. Ordonnez à nos prêtres de dire un Requiem pour calmer la fureur de ce fâcheux fantôme.

( _Le frère sort. Le Pape se signe_ )

Méphistophélès : Eh bien quoi ? Faut-il que chaque bouchée soit assaisonnée du signe de la croix ?

Faust : Je vous en supplie mon Seigneur, libérez-moi de cet enfer terrestre !

( _Entrent les moines avec une cloche, la Bible et un cierge, pour le Requiem_ )

Moine : Allons, mes frères, attaquons cet office avec dévotion.

Les moines ( _chantent_ ) : Maudit soit celui qui a volé la nourriture de sa Sainteté.

                                                                                                                           _Maledicat Dominus_!

                                                                                                                          Maudit soit celui qui troublera notre saint Requiem.

                                                                                                                           _Maledicat Dominus_! 

( _Méphistophélès lancent des pétards au milieu d’eux et ils sortent_ )

 

 

 

 

 

 

BASILIQUE SAINT-PIERRE

 

 

 

 

 

 

Faust ( _seul_ ) : Ah! Pouah! Enfin, je suis débarrassé de ce diable. Le lieu saint servira donc de chambre de confession. Je tremble devant toi, grand florentin. _Il Divino_ , ayez pitié de moi ! Je ne fais pas le bien que je veux, et je fais le mal que je ne veux pas. Je regrette de voler la poire savoureuse du jardin de mon voisin et de la jeter, la luxure sans Dieu. Mon désir ardent devient si ma chute, je tombe de la grâce. L'évêque manichéen Faust n'a jamais été. L'esclave de la volupté s'est nourri et nourri. Vous pouvez dire que c'était un péché de ma part de me permettre d'occuper une chaise de mensonges même pendant une heure. Occupant l'astrologie et l'alchimie quand j'aurais pu me baigner dans le soleil des Écritures. Je me repens, je le fais ! Il est trop tard maintenant pour l'âme infirme qui maintenant ne fait que festoyer la pourriture du monde.

Le fantôme de Michel-Ange : Existence misérable ! L'illusion de l'artifice doit être soutenue par la force de la foi.

Faust : Guide-moi le maître, guide-moi à travers tous les cercles enflammés de ce vide !

Le fantôme de Michel-Ange : Vous étiez destiné à faire grand bien et pourtant vous avez accompli si peu. Vous avez choisi de consommer au lieu de produire. Je vous sacrément !

Faust : La ténacité de l’enseignant en effet, je l’ai mérité.

Méphistophélès ( _entre_ ) : Douleur, souffrance, angoisse, repentance! Je suppose que le temps est écoulé.

Faust : Je vole alors dans les profondeurs de l'enfer.

Méphistophélès : N'oubliez pas les flammes!

Faust : Quelle vie, quelle tristesse, je viens ma bien-aimée Marguerite !

Méphistophélès ( _en riant_ ) : Elle vous attend dans une tornade d'amour !

Voix ( _d’en haut_ ) : Vous êtes damné. Une plus grande chute jamais vue auparavant.

Faust : De grâce !

( _Faust disparaît_ )

Chœur des diables et Méphistophélès ( _dansant_ ) :

                                           Quelle chaleur ! Quelle fureur !

                                           Le médecin inventif est à nous,

                                           Il subit la douleur et l’agonie !

                                           Résidant dans le vide éternel,

                                           La couronne de notre maître !

                                           Wittenberg somnole devient le légendaire Troie,

                                           Le plus grand docteur attend son destin !

 

 

 

 

 

 

L’ENFER

 

 

 

 

 

 

DIABLE _assis sur son trône_. FAUST _et_ MARGUERITE _dansent_ LA DANSE MACABRE

LA MORT _et_ _un_ PAYSAN

 

Diable : Ah ! Ah ! Toujours unis dans la douleur.

Marguerite : Mon cher Henri !

Faust : Mon chère fille !

Diable : Dansez à ma victoire.

( _Les diables s’emparent de Faust et Marguerite et les forcer à danser_ )

La Mort :                            _Empereur, votre épée ne sera pas vous aider_

_Sceptre et la couronne ne valent rien ici_

_Je vous ai pris par la main_

_Car vous devez venir à ma danse_

 

Paysan :                              _Je devais travailler beaucoup et très dur_

_La sueur coulait sur ma peau_

_Je voudrais échapper à la mort quand même_

_Mais ici je n'aurai pas de chance_

 

La Mort :                            _Qui était le fou, qui le sage,_

_Le mendiant ou l'empereur?_

_Riches ou pauvres, tous sont égaux dans la mort._

 

Faust :                               Quel rythme, je tolère cette danse,

                                          Rejoignez-moi mon amant!

 

Marguerite :                       J’aime ça aussi, je te sens proche de moi,

                                         Danser pour toujours dans les profondeurs de l'Enfer!

 

 

 

 

 

 

LA FIN


End file.
